


Appearance of the King

by Sabinasan



Series: Desert Love Affair [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Blindshipping, Contest Entry, M/M, Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabinasan/pseuds/Sabinasan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 70 days of mourning, Atem celebrates the beginning of his coronation as Pharaoh of Egypt. During the festivities, Atem comes face-to-face with the stranger he met in the desert over two months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearance of the King

**Author's Note:**

> Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Takahashi Kazuki and others. This fic is inspired by "Festival" by David Arkenstone and is an entry in the Best Puzzleshipping Story Contest's Song Challenge.
> 
> The festival mentioned in this fic is based off of the festivals celebrated in Ancient Egypt during the coronation of a new Pharaoh. The coronation was a set of festivals that lasted during the first year of the Pharaoh's reign.
> 
> This story is cross-posted on fanfiction.net.

The sun rose above the rugged horizon, marking the seventieth day since the passing of Pharaoh Akunumkanon. A lone figure stood on the balcony of the palace overlooking the city below, watching the great yellow disc slip silently into the fiery colored sky. He heaved a sigh, knowing that this sunrise was so different from any other he had experienced, for this day was the beginning of a new chapter in his life. There was the scent of elation in the air. The people of the city were about their business to make ready for the day's events, and the palace was buzzing with anticipation. He wasn't excited - instead, he was full of trepidation at the enormous responsibility placed on his youthful shoulders. Most of all, there was an emptiness in his heart that was once occupied by the quiet strength of his father. 

Atem had known that his father's death was imminent, but it did little to prepare him for the overwhelming grief he would feel at his passing. The past months were a blur - all he could remember was the agony of loss and his inability to care for anything but his emotions. While Akunumkanon's body was prepared for burial, the palace doors closed and allowed no one entry. Everyone wore simple clothing without jewelry, make-up, and wigs - no one shaved or cut their hair. No rituals or festivals were celebrated. It was as if with Akunumkanon's departure, all life in the palace was snuffed out. He had been locked away in his rooms with his priests, preparing for his official ascension to the throne. No one except them had been allowed to see him. All of this served to worsen Atem's despair. As the days passed, the pain he felt lessened, though every once in awhile, something would trigger a memory that would renew his grief. Now, the intense pain of loss had been dimmed a little but the passage of time to leave Atem in his current state.

He stepped back from the railing of the balcony, knowing that he must also prepare for this special day. Not only was he to be presented to the people as the Pharaoh of Egypt for the first time, but he would be accompanying his father's body to its final resting place. Emotionally, he wasn't ready to bid his father farewell for now, but as Pharaoh, he had to be. He entered his chamber and beckoned the servants over to begin their duties to dress him in raiment befitting a king. The servants bowed to him and began removing his simple linen tunic and replaced it with another linen tunic that was pleated from the waist down. A wide turquoise belt was tied around his waist, the long tail left to hang at his front. They placed leather sandals on his feet to protect them from the burning desert sand. Atem then sat and allowed the servants to place on him the jewelry and make-up he had gone without for so long. He stared ahead into his room, unseeing, as he allowed all of his self-doubt swallow him. 

He felt unprepared to be Pharaoh. He was too young. Granted, he was considered a man now that he was sixteen, but he had always dreamed of not having to take on the responsibility of ruling an empire until he was in his twenties. By then, he would feel ready and capable - not wishing to have one more day to practice magic in the courtyard with Mana or to have a race on horseback with Seto. There was so much more he could learn, especially when it came to foreign relations and combat. He also felt unusually naïve when it came to the Ka monsters and the Millennium Items. He hoped that his knowledge wouldn't be tested right away. Maybe he could get through his first few years of kingship relatively unscathed and be granted more time to feel secure in his ability to rule; however, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that made him uncertain. As he traced the grooves in the Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck, he knew that this business with the Millennium Items was more than what it seemed. Yes, the items were used to vanquish a strong enemy, but Atem couldn't help but reflect on his father's last years. How the former Pharaoh had taken him to a temple to beg the gods to protect Atem, how his father spent hours in the temple in repentant prayer. Despite Atem's endless questions, the only responses he received were evasive and superficial at best. 

"My Pharaoh?"

Atem snapped out of his brooding thoughts and looked up to see Isis standing before him. She bowed deeply to him once recognizing he was aware of her presence. He smiled and beckoned her to stand. "Yes, Isis?"

She took a moment to take in the preparations of his person for the ceremonies this day and gave a slight nod of approval. "Your father is ready for his final journey to the West. The two kites and the bull are standing by as well. They will wait as you are presented to the people as Pharaoh." A pause. "How are you?"

Atem stood and turned to see his visage in the looking glass. After going without the trappings of royalty for so long, the reflection shocked him. He had forgotten how the dark lines of kohl around his eyes made them stand out from the rest of his facial features. The green eye shadow denoted his status in society, and served as a reminder of the responsibility he was taking on this day. A golden aegis beaded with lapis lazuli was around his neck, hanging down onto his chest. Golden earrings and golden bands adorned his ears and arms, glittering in the sunlight of early morning. The servants were placing turquoise robes around his shoulders. Atem knew he looked regal, but he felt far from it. He felt like a child pretending to be more than he was. He returned his attention to Isis. 

"As ready as I will ever be, I suppose."

She smiled in a motherly fashion. "You will be a great Pharaoh, Atem. Your father was a good role model."

His hands fell to cradle the puzzle in his hands with uncertainty. "I...just wish I knew more."

She approached him and started to raise her hand in an attempt to comfort Atem, but she stopped mid-rise. She immediately remembered who Atem was now, and she knew it was inappropriate for her to touch the living god. She lowered her hand once more, feeling a gulf between them that had always been there because of their status at court but seemed much larger now. She would have to be content with their close proximity to offer what solace she could. "You will know more. There are many lessons that cannot be taught - only learned from experience."

"And what of these?" 

"The Items?" Isis paused. "I cannot say."

Atem fixed her with a dubious look. "Because you truly do not know or because you will not?"

Isis didn't respond. Atem sighed, and his gaze flitted to the balcony. "I am Pharaoh..." He said it as if he was trying to convince himself of the fact; there was no conviction in his voice. 

"Yes, you are."

A knock sounded on the door. Both Atem and Isis turned to face the door as it was opened to reveal the rest of the high priests. In front was Akunadin, who looked pleased that this mourning business was almost complete. "The people are ready to receive you, my Pharaoh."

Atem nodded and swept past his priests and down the corridor. With each step that brought him closer to the main entrance of the palace, his heartbeat quickened with anxiety and anticipation. Would the people be glad that he was Pharaoh? Not that they had much choice in the matter, but it would make the transition easier on the whole kingdom, and him especially, if they approved of their new ruler. He finally stood in front of the large double doors that led to the main courtyard of the palace. The room around him was dark. He peered around the room and noticed the funerary bier of his father, the wooden casket standing out among the shadows. Sadness washed over him and tears pricked at his eyes at the reminder of his task to lay his father to rest, and the knowledge that he would not see his father again in this life. He quickly blinked to banish the tears - he couldn't afford to make the kohl run before he saw his people. 

Suddenly, the doors opened and bright sunshine blinded Atem. Instead of using his arm as a shield, he continued to blink to adjust his eyes quickly to the severe change in ambient lighting. He heard the roar of a large crowd. When his vision finally cleared, he stepped out onto the main concourse and stood before the people of the city. He heard the shuffling of his priests behind him. The crowd was allowed to continue cheering for a few moments before Akunadin stepped before them and with a wave of his arms, silenced them. The crowd slowly ceased their clamor, waiting for the elderly priest to start his proclamation. 

"For hundreds of years, our fair kingdom was separated into two distinct kingdoms with two pharaohs." Akunadin turned and motioned to one of the high priests to step forward. "Since the rule of Pharaoh Narmer, our kingdoms have joined as one under the leadership of one. This union has served only to make us the strongest, most prosperous kingdom the world has seen!" 

Seto stood beside Akunadun, the double crown of the pharaoh, red and white with a cobra poised to strike on the front, held reverently in his arms. Akunadin took the crown from Seto, and the young priest stepped back to join the others. Akunadin held the crown high above his head for the crowd to see. Atem felt his palms become sweaty at the thought of that crown belonging to him. It all felt surreal - that he was dreaming all of this. 

"Since the passing of Pharaoh Akunumkanon, our new Pharaoh has been cloistered away to prepare and purify himself for this most demanding office. He has prayed, and the gods have accepted him as one of their own. It is my pleasure to present to you...the new Pharaoh...Atem!"

With that, Akunadin turned and approached the young king. Atem bowed to lower his head and accept the crown from his uncle. He felt the weight of the double crown on his head, and was surprised at how heavy it was. As he slowly stood to his full height, he became gripped with the fear of toppling it off his head. He couldn't imagine how horrified he would feel to lose control of the crown - many would take it as an ill omen to start his reign. He held his breath until he stood straight and only released it when he could hear the cheers of the people reverberate around the courtyard. He was then given the crook and flail of the king, and he held one in each hand, holding them crossed across his chest. The crowd was wild with excitement at their new Pharaoh. Atem felt his heart lighten for the first time in months, and he couldn't help but smile at his people.

The crowd was given a few more minutes to look upon their new god-king before Atem was ushered back inside to arrange the funerary procession for Akunumkanon. Akunadin had the double crown removed from Atem's head and a golden circlet placed in its stead - a lighter denotation of his status as Pharaoh as he went on progress. It took half an hour for the courtyard to clear and the mourners to assemble in the appropriate formations for the procession to the Necropolis. Atem attempted to ignore the fact that the coffin before him was his father's, but it was so difficult to tear his gaze away from the funeral mask that so resembled his father. The doors opened once more and the two kites - women who represented the grieving sisters of Osiris, Isis and Nephthys - walked to the front of the procession. They led the pall bearers and the two priests dressed as Horus and Thoth down into the courtyard and out into the city toward the Nile. Their wailing could be heard through the streets, echoing off of the mud brick buildings. The anguish in their screeching tones was enough to set Atem's nerves on edge. 

They came to the river where a boat was moored, ready to accept the procession. Atem watched as a priest led the bull to the quay. The bull was meant to represent Seth, the murderer of Osiris. The two kites silenced their keening and everyone watched as the bull was slaughtered. Atem winced at the agonized sounds of the animal and the sight of the blood pouring from the sacrifice, but knew this was an important part of the procession. The sacrifice of the bull represented the triumph of Osiris over Seth. From there, everyone boarded the boat behind the bier of Akunumkanon. Atem sat in a chair of state, which rested underneath a canopy to provide shade from the sun. Once sitting, he sighed and felt his muscles release from the tension they had been holding. The jubilation he had felt from the crowds cheering for him had dimmed to melancholy. The final good-bye was less than an hour away, and a part of him was not ready to accept this. The rest of him knew that this fate - death - was inescapable and just a part of life. Still, it didn't make the event any easier to stomach, especially when it was the one person he loved and looked up to that was going away.

The ride across the Nile was quick. Everyone disembarked and the funerary bier was loaded on to a sledge and dragged by cattle towards the newest tomb of the Necropolis. Once at the mouth of the tomb, the priests surrounded the bier and performed the final spells to begin Akunumkanon's journey to the Afterlife. They performed the Opening of the Mouth ceremony before recovering the mummy with the lid of the coffin and sealing it. The pall bearers then lifted the coffin from the sledge and carried it within the tomb. Silence descended on the party, and only the sound of the wind whipping the sand around them sounded in the valley. After several agonizing minutes, the pall bearers reappeared. Atem stood, staring at the opening to the tomb. _This is it...goodbye, Father._ With great difficulty, Atem turned away and began his journey back to the boat. He felt the tears come again, but he closed his eyes tight to prevent them from falling. It worked. He couldn't allow anyone to see his grief, for he must be strong for his people. Now, he was truly Pharaoh.

* * * * *

Despite the emotionally difficult moments of burying his father, Atem sat before the members of his court in the palace smiling and enjoying the feast before him. The light-hearted ceremonies and feast had done much to restore his good mood. This was only the beginning of his coronation, and he looked forward to the many other festivals and parties that would take place for the rest of the year. He sat upon his father's throne, watching the members of the court feasting from tables stationed around the room. Dancers twirled in brightly colored silks in the center, the music fast and joyful. Atem watched the dancers with joy - he had always loved watching them - and was amazed at their ability to bend and move as if the steps weren't difficult. Atem couldn't dance, and he wouldn't be allowed to if he could, so his appreciation for the art was high. He took notice of his younger high priests around the room, enjoying the festivities, except for Seto. He did look rather nonplussed by the whole party and did not seem as if he would partake of any fun in the near future. His dour look made Atem chuckle. Sometimes, he felt Seto was far too serious for his own good. He made a mental note to make sure Seto loosened up a bit and got some enjoyment out of the feast.

He took a sip of wine from his goblet, rolling the red liquid around his mouth in order to taste all of the subtle intricacies of the drink. He found that he enjoyed this particular blend and made note to ask for more information in order to have it stocked in the palace for the future. He set the goblet aside as Mahaad made his way up the stairs of the dais with two people Atem didn't recognize trailing behind him. Atem straightened his posture in order to appear more imposing and more like a king to the strangers. Mahaad bowed and stepped aside to present the two strangers. 

"My Pharaoh, I would like to welcome the Crown Prince of Mittani, Yuugi, and his wife."

The two bowed before Atem, and he stood to bid them welcome. He motioned for them to rise, and when the prince rose his eyes to his, Atem's heart skipped a beat in recoginition. _You._ Suddenly, visions of a campfire swam before his eyes, the sound of music that was not what was currently being played ran through his head, and the smell of smoke and sun-baked skin assailed his senses. He saw those sparkling eyes glittering in the dim lighting of the large campfire, a gracious smile on his lips. And words...beautiful, comforting words to soothe a troubled soul. Then, the feel of petal soft lips on his own in an unguarded moment of spontaneity. Atem had no idea whom he had been speaking to at that time or that he would see this mysterious person again. It never occurred to him that he would be meeting the future king of a powerful kingdom.

"We came to pay our respects to the new Pharaoh of one of our closest allies," the crown prince stated. "May I present my wife, Tadukhepa."

Atem greeted her with an incline of his head, trying to set aside his shock at seeing the young man standing before him. Now that the lighting was better than it had been the last time he had seen this young man, he was able to discern his features clearly. The youth's eyes were a captivating purple, his skin glowing amid the golden bands he also wore around his biceps and wrists. Golden earrings dangled from his ears, and his linen tunic was wrapped around his body to cover most of it, secured by a purple belt studded with white beads. Atem couldn't take his eyes away from the pleasing young man, but he knew to stare for a long time would be rude. He turned his attention to the woman beside the prince, noting her beauty paled in comparison to her husband's.

"You are most welcome to my court," he murmured.

Mahaad stepped aside discreetly in order to allow them a little more privacy as they conversed. Atem barely noticed. He didn't know where to go from here. The last time he had seen Yuugi, it was in the dead of night a little over two months ago in the desert. He had just received the news that his father had passed, and in a fit of grief and terror, he had fled the palace. Then, he didn't want to be Pharaoh...and it was the chance meeting with this young man that made him return to the palace to face his responsibilities head-on. He didn't know what to say, for this young man had seen him at his most vulnerable. Atem wondered if this would be used against him, but as he continued to look upon Yuugi, he saw nothing but kindness.

"Is this your first time to court?" Atem asked, attempting to keep the conversation as superficial as possible as he felt extremely uncomfortable and flustered.

"Yes," Yuugi replied, smiling. "It is also my wife's. We were actually returning from Tadukhepa's land to Mittani after our wedding when we heard that the coronation was taking place in Egypt. I decided this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I wished to pay my respects to one of our most powerful allies."

"I thank you for your kindness."

"It is an honor to meet you, Pharaoh," Tadukhepa said quietly.

Atem saw Yuugi's eyes glitter with knowledge, and he couldn't take it any longer. He needed to speak to this young man who had comforted him when he was a complete stranger in his darkest hour. "I beg your leave, Princess. I wish to speak to your husband of state matters."

"On the day of your coronation?" Yuugi asked with mild surprise.

"I have a whole year to celebrate," Atem replied.

Tadukhepa agreed with a nod, and stepped away from the throne to allow them privacy. Atem motioned for Yuugi to follow him, and the young man obliged. They began walking down the dais towards a door that would lead to an empty corridor. Atem's gaze met Isis as he made the trek through the crowd, and she cocked her head in a questioning manner. He kept his gaze and facial features neutral as he returned his gaze to the exit of the throne room, but he knew Isis would have an idea what was going on. She had that uncanny ability to read him, and he wondered if it was because she was deft at reading people or if she always had assistance from the Millennium Tauk. Either way, he knew she would not interfere and prevent others from doing the same. They made their way to the cooler corridor, the space dimly lit with torches set in sconces along the wall. The music could still be heard through the door, though the volume was considerably dampened.

An awkward silence filled the room - at least, that's what it felt like to Atem. When he looked toward Yuugi, he just saw contentment. Atem had felt attracted to the young man when he had first met him, and had resigned himself with the thought that nothing would come of his infatuation because he had not thought he would see him again. Especially in his own palace! He wasn't sure what to expect, because their meeting had been short and emotionally charged from Atem's side, and maybe it was something one-sided. Though...that kiss...

"This is indeed a surprise," Yuugi finally stated as he looked upon one of the torches. 

"Did you know?" Atem asked quickly.

Yuugi glanced sideways at Atem and smiled. "How could I know? We never shared names or our titles with each other." A brief pause. "Though...I suspected."

"Really?"

Yuugi turned to face Atem completely. "Yes. It was the way you greeted me after you dismounted your horse. We both bowed to each other, but as I was rising again, I noticed that you had not gone as far down as I had. I immediately knew then that you must outrank me...and the only person who could-"

"Would be a king," Atem finished the thought. "So...in a way, you knew."

Yuugi looked slightly hurt. "You make it sound as if I was attempting to take advantage of you. I assure you that was not my intent. I merely...saw...someone hurting and wanted to provide what comfort I could."

Atem began to walk away to put some distance between them. He was unsure what he was feeling right now. Everything was so complicated. He was Pharaoh; Yuugi was a prince. He had allowed himself a moment to let his emotions carry him away, and while he recognized he did have some feelings for the young man standing behind him, he also knew that it could very well have been his overwhelming grief that made him think there was something there when maybe there wasn't. Most of all, Atem felt exposed. He was usually so careful with his emotions as he knew people could use them against him. In a moment of weakness, he had bared his soul to a complete stranger who turned out to be the leader of a kingdom that had the power to turn against Egypt politically. He had been careless.

"Did I do something to offend you?" Yuugi called down the corridor. 

Atem shook his head as he continued walking away. He needed fresh air. He heard sandal covered feet follow him with a surety he himself was lacking. He finally came to a small courtyard with a few trees and stone benches nestled between them. He took a seat on one of the benches and waited patiently for Yuugi to enter the courtyard. The young man did so and stood before Atem, finally looking unsure of himself. Atem took a deep breath.

"That evening..."

"I know you were grieving. You still are...I see it in your eyes."

Atem chose to ignore the statement. "I said things...that would make me seem...weak."

"What? That you were sure you could never measure up to your father? That you did not want the responsibilities he had? I did not know it then, but I know now you were speaking of kingship."

Atem remained silent and looked downward at the sand as he swallowed in an attempt to banish the lump in his throat that had begun to form. The memory of their meeting brought back all of the visceral emotions he had been feeling that evening, and it was taking all of his strength to prevent himself from becoming the wreck he had been that night. 

"Pharaoh...how could I judge you when those are thoughts I have had?" Shocked, Atem looked up to Yuugi once more and found comfort there, not derision. Yuugi smiled his warm smile and made a motion to sit beside Atem. Atem slid over to make more room for the young man. "I think it is true that any prince who is dedicated to his station in life will feel inferior to the man that comes before him. If you really did not care for your title, you would not have such thoughts. Instead, you have shown that your responsibilities do matter to you. And your grief...that just showed me that you are a man like everyone else."

Atem snorted in scorn. "But I am not supposed to be a _man_. I am an earth-walking god."

"Do you truly believe that?"

"It does not matter what _I_ believe. It is what my _people_ believe me to be, and so I must be for them."

"And what of me? Does what I believe matter to you?"

Atem was stunned into stillness. He was not completely sure where this conversation was going now, but he knew he couldn't change it, for there was one more matter that had not been addressed yet. He decided to tread carefully, as they were now going to speak of dangerous emotions. "Do you want it to matter?"

"I...I am not sure. That night...you...kissed me."

"Yes." There was no use denying it.

"Am I...am I to believe that there is nothing behind that? One does not simply kiss a stranger for comfort."

Atem stared ahead, not daring to make eye contact with Yuugi. "It...is difficult. I did find myself attracted to you...but I do not know if it was only because you were soothing my grief or if..."

Yuugi laid fingers of Atem's cheek and turned the Pharaoh's head in order to plant another kiss onto his lips. Atem's mind reeled in astonishment to find himself kissing the young man once again. A part of his mind told him to fight the young man off, but the soft caress of his lips subdued the initial response. Instead, he found himself being drawn in by the scent of the young man - vanilla - and the tenderness in the kiss. Atem found himself pressing his lips harder against Yuugi's in an attempt to feel more of the young man against him. His heart hammered in his chest as his hands rose to rest against Yuugi's chest. Yuugi drew away, a smile of content on his lips that were slightly more red from the contact. Atem's own lips were tingling with anticipation. 

"I do believe that there is more to your feelings for me than grief," Yuugi murmured. 

"It would seem that way," Atem replied. "Though I am not sure what that means in terms of those feelings becoming more than just infatuation."

Yuugi hummed in thought. "It is true that we do have some obstacles. Distance for one. Another is that we barely know each other. Perhaps we should start a correspondence as a way to learn more of each other. Then...maybe we can see where it goes from there."

Atem nodded in agreement. "Then...that is what we shall do."

Yuugi stood and turned to Atem, offering a hand. Atem took it and rose from his seated position. Gone was the uncertainty; it was replaced with hope and anticipation of something wonderful. Yuugi saw these emotions in Atem's eyes and laughed. "Come, you must return to your feast, or your priests will wonder what I have done to you."

"And I will tell them that you have given me something to look forward to."


End file.
